theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
T. Warbride
"One thumb? Ha. You'll have no thumbs if you keep running to the other side and trying to incite something." ''--''T. Warbride The current record holder of the longest RP posts that don't include stat changes, Warbride (whom refers to herself as T.W. in PMs) tends to sound highly sarcastic and often is very forward with her insults to others. Contrary to popular belief...Warbride is NOT British...she merely sounds like that on paper. Sorry to disappoint. She also has red hair...bring on the ginger jokes. In actuality, T.W. joined the forums in January of 2008, at the time using the account 0s1r1s...she has since stopped using that one, in favor of T.W. Forum Not particularly an avid participator of the non-RPG forums, T.W. can often be spotted around the Apkallu and Literature Circle, where she has begun her own .hack// fanfic entitled "RENASCENCE". Other than that...she generally avoids them, seeing most of them as a waste of time...until she feels like using them. Full of contradictions now, isn't she? Just wait...newbies seem to find strange magnetic attractions to her, as well as random people who PM her to ask for the game downloads. HA, like she knows...successful troll is successful. Adopting Newbies definately isn't her style, she has not even considered adopting one. She tends to think that there are people on there that don't like her. As they shouldn't, for she is an extremely abrasive person with no tolerance for mediocrity. She tends to stick to the RPG forums, where she finds both a gift and a curse in the TRPG "World". TRPG Mod Contest T.W. was one of three finalists in the contest to see who would be the new mod added to TRPG, along with Akimatsu and Maximus. Unfortunately, this came around the same time as her unfortunate Real-World seemingly perma-grounding from the computer. She was forced to drop out of the contest, which was won by Akimatsu. She still tends to talk to the Mods, voicing her opinions and offering what she thinks to be helpful ideas. TRPG - Tesla Warbride/Loxley/Helliin/Rumpelteazer/Wardencleffe Needless to say...Warbride has had her own fair share of characters in TRPG. Beginning on her old account 0s1r1s, she began playing Helliin, an extremely petite Tribal Grappler with a pechant for playing seductive and sarcastic at the same time. Within a month of her joining TRPG, Eventually, she got bored of the 'evil little girl' idea, and desired to play the only other type of character she enjoys playing: the grumpy middle aged woman. Thus, Warbride was born. as Wardencleffe When thing began growing dull with Warbride, T.W. returned to her 0s1r1s account and made Wardencleffe, yet another psychotic child that enjoyed nothing more than to watch others squirm. Dressed primarily as Little Red Riding Hood, Wardencleffe was a Flick Reaper. Wardencleffe encountered Laeviathan, a player who'd been stuck in The World for a while, and scared the bejezus out of Night Wolf. as Rumpelteazer T.W. went through a CATS obsession, and quickly changed Wardencleffe to Rumpelteazer, the name of her 2nd Favorite Cat since Demeter was already taken at the time. Rumpelteazer was a Tribal Grappler who looked remarkably like a cat. Speaking with a fake cockney accent, Rumpelteazer sang more often than she spoke, and tended to chat up anyone in the general area. Re encountering Laeviathan, the two did battle in The Arena that ended in a draw. Later, the two of them teamed up to kill those they thought unworthy of The World, a goal which never reached fruition when Laeviathan disappeared after their first victory over Dante Asakura. as Tesla Warbride Easily T.W.'s most well know character, Tesla Warbride was an Adept Rogue with the dual classes of Blade Brandier and Shadow Warlock. A woman in her mid thirties, Warbride dressed primarily as a Steampunk-ish version of a Victorian lady, an outfit that changed many times over her tenure. Tesla Warbride was British to the very core, an avid tea drinker and hater of children. She was nearly always seen in the company of The Earl, which many speculated she was in a relationship with. In the beginning, she didn't talk to anyone else BUT The Earl...but when he disappeared, she was left rather alone. Venturing solo, Warbride was never a member of any Guild, but found an addiction to sitting in the Holy Ground Cathedral. Warbride met Raizen, and the two seemed to have a pleasant friendship. Raizen then also disappeared. Again, Warbride went wandering, taking a severe disliking to most anyone that crossed her path. She participated in the Jelly God Event, and won more magical skills to use. Shortly afterward, The Earl made his return; which sent Warbride reeling in a state of confusion and anger. Warbride challeged The Earl to a duel, one they both knew she would win. It was rumored that they were supposed to be married, but those plans were crushed when Warbride got her better half nomm'd off by Cernunnos. as Loxley ...T.W.'s most recent character. Loxley hasn't officially made an appearance yet, but she will soon, complete with Mod-approved personal plot. Noteable Phrases "Do you know the meaning of the words 'spell check', son?" -- in response to noob-ish posts Trivia *T.W. is NOT british. She is a 17 year old ginger from Texas *She has been Roleplaying for over 6 years, and holds the longest post made in TRPG *Threatens to Rape people with her Frying Pan if they irritate her *An avid fanfic reader *Obsessive fangirl of Sanctuary and Stargate SG-1 *CANNOT seem to play anything outside a psychotic little girl or grumpy older woman (They're going to kill off Helen) Category:Player Category:Heavy Axe Category:Mary Sue Category:Macabre Dancer